Especial
by ahirusanlove
Summary: Ella tenía algo diferente y mientras patina, Leon intenta descifrarlo
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva competencia entre las dos, ambas querían ser sus compañeras y ganar aquel papel; era algo interesante, las dos tenían sus propias habilidades,pero ninguna podría igualarla a ella.

Mientras patinaba decidió voltear, no creía que Sora hubiera progresado mucho pero entonces la miro,en tan solo tres días había aprendido bastante sobre patinaje, logrando que May perdiera su confianza, le recordaba tanto a...imposible, no había comparación, nunca nadie podría tomar el lugar de esa persona, dio giros intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero estos ya no desaparecían. En efecto, Sora tenía cierto parecido con ella...tomó impulso y saltó.

Si ella era tan especial, tendría que lograr alcanzarlo, quería convencerse de que no lo lograría y todo volvería a la "normalidad", era más seguro que May lo lograra; sin embargo seguía contemplando a la peli-rosa, intentando descifrar ese "algo" que la hizo distinta desde un principio, más allá del parecido con Sophie, Sora tenía algo único y deseaba saber que era.

Vio como ambas saltaban, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no quería lastimar a Sora, no quería que ella perdiera lo que la hacía tan especial, el era dañino para cualquier acróbata que se le acercara, pero ella...no podría lastimarla aunque se lo propusiera, así que termino por tomar la mano que no quería.

Incluso mientras hablaba con May no podía dejar de ver a Sora y sorprenderse de la seriedad con la que aceptaba el perder;contrario a lo que habría hecho May, quien seguramente protestaría.

-"Sora Naegino, averiguare que es lo que te hace tan especial"


	2. Chapter 2

Había momentos en el que Sora lograba molestarlo como nadie más lo había hecho, haciendo que por un momento su máscara de indiferencia desapareciera... ese era uno de ellos. ¿Acaso ya no quería ser su compañera? ¿Dónde había quedado esa determinación? En vez de preocuparse por complacerlo, lo retaba, y todo por una simple función infantil.

Intentó convencerse que no le importaba, y sin embargo termino viendo la obra.

Sora brincaba con aquella chiquilla, su rostro reflejaba una gran felicidad, la cual era contagiosa para todos los espectadores, menos para el, estaba irritado ¿lo había enfrentado por algo tan insignificante como eso?. Pero también estaba sorprendido, aunque fuera por algo simple o pequeño, Sora luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por lograr lo que se proponía.

Mientras se alejaba de ese lugar, no podía dejar de preguntarse porque quería regresar y seguir viéndola.

Les agradezco por sus comentarios. Hice la historia mientras veía el capítulo del hielo y simplemente la idea apareció. Planeaba que solo fuera un capítulo pero poco a poco han llegado más ideas. Este es un capítulo aún más pequeño pero espero les agrade y no hay perdido la esencia del primero.


	3. Chapter 3

Layla Hamilton siempre le había parecido alguien desagradable, pero en aquel momento creía que desagradable era poco, no solo lo estaba poniendo a elegir nuevamente entre ambas acróbatas, si no que hablaba de el como si lo conociera, especialmente del festival pasado, insinuando que el había huido por cobardía. ¡Ella no sabía nada!

Toda la obscuridad que había en el regresó con más fuerza, retornando así el dios de la muerte; aceptó participar en el festival, aunque no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con May, ella había demostrado ser como sus antiguas compañeras, tan segura de si misma que no notaba sus carencias, creyéndose especial por compartir el escenario con el pero sin preocuparse por ser una digna compañera, había llegado el momento de mostrarle cuan equivocada estaba.

La obra transcurría normal, como siempre ella lucía muy confiada y entonces la soltó...vio el miedo en su rostro y en el de todos los demás, al darse cuenta que ella no haría nada, la tomo del brazo con brusquedad, como había hecho tantas veces antes con otras jóvenes, el público aplaudió pensando que era parte de la función.

En los camerinos se encargo de herirla aún más, acusandola de su falta de capacidad para improvisar, provocando que la jovense fuera llorando, no le sorprendía, siempre pasaba lo mismo, era culpa suya por confiar en alguien como el.

Vio el reproche y el desprecio en los ojos de Sora y ambos sabían que ahora era su turno ¿Qué tanto resistiría la joven antes de huir de el? ¿Podría herirla del mismo modo? Incluso antes de hacerse la pregunta, muy en el fondo el conocía la respuesta.

He resubido el capítulo porque había unas partes que no me convencían. Espero les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

Un lugar tras otro, una postura tras otra y nuevamente Sora destacaba por su tenacidad,resistiendo más que nadie, sin quejarse o caerse, con la determinación aún intacta en su mirada, se notaba cansada pero hacía lo posible por no demostrarlo, sonreía y actuaba en la función infantil aunque el estaba seguro de cuan doloroso podía resultarle el estar de pie.

Una esperanza que no quería sentir comenzó a emerger, tal vez y solo tal vez pudiera cumplir su promesa ¿Realmente estaba listo para ello? ¿Sería capaz de afrontar su pasado después de tanto tiempo? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante las palabras de Layla, nuevamente ella hablaba como si lo conociera cuando no era así ¿Miedo a Sora? Era una tontería.

Finalmente decidió aceptarla, era momento de comprobar si realmente era la persona que había buscado por tanto tiempo.

-...-

Humillada, derrotada, decepcionada, vencida, fracasada...todos esos adjetivos venían a su mente al recordar lo sucedido y más aún al escuchar como Leon había aceptado a Sora ¿Por qué había sido tan ingenua? ¿Por qué pensó que Leon la aceptaría tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué no había notado su frialdad? ¿Por qué llegó a pensar que el llegaría a tener otro tipo de interés por ella? ¡Era suficiente! No tenía caso permanecer en aquel escenario, ella había fracasado y no le daría el gusto a los demás de verla así.

-...-

Estaba cansada pero aún así no se rendiría, cumpliría su sueño y el de la señorita Layla, le demostraría al joven Leon que ella podía ser su compañera y que el escenario Kaleido era un lugar importante, no importaba cuanto tuviera que aguantar parada en un solo pie, ni el peso del agua cayendo en sus hombros, ella seguiría luchando. Cuando escucho que había sido aceptada, algo dentro de ella le dijo que eso no era todo, pero decidió descansar por el momento, en ese instante vio a May alejarse corriendo, se sentía mal por ella pero era lo mejor, ese era el camino para cumplir su sueño ¿No?

-...-

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les agrade este capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Ese era el momento, solo tenía que soltar el trapecio y el tomaría sus manos, no pensaba lastimarla, solo unos segundos más y...no lo soltó, no se arrojo hacia el como esperaba, en su mirada había miedo...Le temía, Sora Naegino le temía, no sabía que emoción era la que predominaba en su interior, la decepción, el enojo, la frustración o esa tristeza que se negaba a admitir. El se había empeñado en que ella le temiera, ahora debía sentirse satisfecho, después de todo Sora no era tan especial.

...

Sora no había pensado en ello, se había propuesto cumplir el sueño de la señorita Layla y el suyo propio, cuidaba del escenario con todas sus fuerzas, pero...¿Acaso habpía pensado en el joven Leon? Todo ese tiempo solo parecía un obstáculo máspara cumplir lo que anhelaba, ¿Cómo podía pensar que el la aceptaría como compañera si ella misma no lo reconocía como tal?

Ahora había perdido esa oportunidad, Leon no volvería a confiar en ella, ya no pensaría en eso, tenía que encontrar un modo de estar en el festival, con o sin el joven Leon.

Aún tenía oportunidad, Sora, la "gran" Sora Naegino había fallado, y ella no perdería, no importaba lo que pasara, si se caía, se levantaría con más fuerza que antes, se convertiría en una persona al nivel de sus expectativas, aunque eso implicara ser solitaria o desagradable para las demás, ella, May Wong, le ganaría a todos y demostraría ser una digna integrante del escenario, sería el demonio que desafiaría al dios de la muerte.

lamento no haber publicado nada en este tiempo pero no tenía nada de inspiración, espero pronto publicar otro capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Leon Oswald se había equivocado, May no era una acróbata cualquiera y el espiral demonio era la prueba de ello, por fin alguien que luchaba por ser una digna compañera ¿Y Sora? ya no tenía caso pensar en esa joven, todo lo que le había parecido encontrar en ella no existía.

Ahora estaba en Francia e inevitablemente fantasmas de su pasado comenzaban a regresar...los ignoraría y se encargaría de una vez por todas de ganar ese festival

El dios de la muerte... ese era Leon para todos, lo había demostrado al lastimarla ¿Qué importaba? Ella sabía que podía levantarse si la lastimaba, ahora era su compañera y no importaba lo que pensaran los demás, demostraría que era la mejor, derrotaría a Sora y todos reconocerían su talento, solo había algo que no dejaba de rondar por su mente ¿Quien es "ella"?

No, no era momento de rendirse y ponerse a llorar, tenía un sueño que cumplir y ahora sabía quien podría ayudarle...¿Donde estaba el joven Yuri?

Se sentía perdida y con hambre, comenzó a actuar en la calle, gracias a su desmayo conoció a Miut y Alice, personas amables con sueños e ideales, le agradaron fácilmente y cuando comía lo vio caminar hacia ella, no dudo en alcanzarlo.

Mientras hablaban se animo a pedírselo y se dio cuenta que de un modo u otro Layla la apoyaba, el joven Yuri le ayudó a comprender más a lo que estaba por enfrentarse, pero lo soportaría, porque ese era su sueño, realizaría la técnica angelical a la perfección y derrotaría al espiral demonio de May.


End file.
